


eighteen.nighteen.twenty

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I'm seriously in pain right now. The words on 'Prism' just won't go away. The angst is... oh my god.. It just felt so real. Like I could touch it. Like it passed through my phone from where I'm reading it to my head. Thus, it triggered my tears. And i admit I was emotionally unstable when I wrote this and when I read the fic—so here goesSupport agirlsname, do leave kudos on her masterpieces.





	eighteen.nighteen.twenty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396520) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



Sherlock lives  
And just like that I wished him to be dead

The life I've lived when he left me  
He had no idea how I managed

How I've tried not to pull the trigger  
When that cold nuzzle was laying just inches from my shoulder  
How I've tried not to jump off the same rooftop  
Imagining I'd meet him down and this never-ending pain would stop

How I thought of the first time we've met  
Back when my life was a mix of black and grey  
How my sonorous screams a prelude to death  
How his usual silence have saved me instead

How I've tried to put back the pieces of myself  
That I needed to feel him just to make sure he's still not dead  
And how I loved, love him so much  
But he still chose not to hear it 

He was the one who fell  
But I'm the one left shattered

Sherlock lives  
While I'm six feet down under


End file.
